The Next Step in Life
by blackshatteredglass11
Summary: Hey! howz ur day goin? lol so yeah this is about kidd and cronas wait for it...WEDDING! yush there getting married! i got this fluffy  soon 2 be lemon idea  from KuriSari and i thank u! please R&R KiddxCrona maybe others all depends :  so pweez enjoy!


**HI! its me again! ok first i would like to thank KuriSari for giving me this idea, and to help me ferther with this story! thank you! heres a cookie :) -gives KuriSari a cookie-**

**OH! BTW_ I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!_ orrrr_ the idea for this story!_ other than that ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>Crona's POV<p>

I awoke that morning…the morning after…after that one question...

Flash Back to the Night Before

We walked down the steps of the academy, silent and a bit awkward.

"U-um K-Kidd where are we going?"

"You'll see soon love" He said with a small but reassuring smile.

"O-oh Okay" I was a little shaky but when aren't I? We soon came to a small park lit with the dim glow of paper lanterns. "Kidd! This is beautiful!"

"I did it for you, and only for you." He breathed blushing slightly. But im sure my face was the pinkest it's ever been.

"You mean you did this? All b-by yourself? F-for me? "

"Of course, it's perfectly symmetrical, and perfectly balanced, but not as perfect as you." That's when it happened…he got down on one knee. "Crona, I know we haven't been dating for all that long but," The tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. "Crona, will, you marry me?" He slipped the ring on my small finger.

"I d-d-dunno how to d-deal with, with how happy I am. Of course I'll marry you" Kidd stood up and kissed me for what felt like forever, and I knew it would be forever too. Because I knew that this was the man I absolutely want to spend the rest of my life with.

End of Flashback

I looked at my hand and admired the sparkling stone that adorned the rings flower like design. It was beautiful. But after a few seconds I sat up thinking…'oh my gosh…im getting, married!' I picked up the small cell phone and dialed Maka's number.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello? Evans residence." Maka and Soul have been married for about 5 years now and they have a little girl named Amy. She's 3 and she's such a sweetheart.

"Maka? Maka! I have amazing news!"

"Crona? Oh what is it?"

"Kiddo-Kun asked me to marry him last night!" I blushed but couldn't contain my happieness.

"He did! Crona that's wonderful!"

"Oh and Maka? Would you be my maid of honor?"

I could hear a small gasp then short period of silence. "M-Maka?"

"Of course Crona! I would be honored! Have you and Kidd set up a date for the wedding?"

"October 18, on my birthday." I said shyly.

"Awww that's so sweet! And so soon! We should go shopping this afternoon!"

"S-sure! I'll see you then."

"Bye bye!" _click_

I hung up the phone and went back to looking at my ring. I fell back on my bed giggling and hugging my pillow, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey, it's just Kidd, can I come in?"

"B-but I'm n-not dressed yet!" I squeaked.

"Oh well in that case, please can I come in?" He poked an eye in and slowly creaked the door open.

"H-hey!" I threw my pillow at him. "I said I'm getting dressed!"

"So? I should be able to see my fiancé while she getting dressed, shouldn't I?" He got closer and closer until his lips were at my neck.

"No! N-no you can't!" I blushed like crazy and tried to push him off. "I'm meeting Maka in about two hours."

"Then can I play with you for an hour er so?" His eyes, oh gawd his eyes those puppy dog eyes the no woman could turn down…

"O-okay." I blushed even deeper pink than before.

He sat on my bed and gestured for me to come closer. So I walked over, only to have him put his hands on my small hips. Kiddo-Kun sat me on his lap to face him so he could finally kiss me, so I wrapped my arms timidly around his neck, blushing the brightest pink right under hot pink. He leaned in and licked up my neck. I squeaked a little hoping that he couldn't see my face.

"You're so cute Crona." His lips curled in a devilish smirk. His hand slowly made its way up my stomach straight for my boobs.

I don't normally sleep in my underwear but hell if last night was tiring and overwhelming I guess I just didn't put pjs on.

Kidd unhooked my black and purple laced bra and threw it somewhere on the floor. His skilled hand found its way to my breasts again. I gasped a bit at how hold his hands were, how didn't I notice?

But over my quiet mews and moans neither one of us herd the door open. Shit…

"Hey Crona I'm-" Maka walked in and saw, well me almost naked and a very aroused Death the Kidd. "u-um, SORRY!" just then she ran out. "Damn Crona I never knew you had it in yah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooooo? How was it? im still writing "Why Are You So Difficult?" but i still wanna know what you think of this one so far, future complete lemons but not now. thank chu :) pweez R&amp;R it ish always apriciated. <strong>_

_**p.s. im sorry i cant spell werth crap ." So pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeez dont kill me over spelling errors, please?**_


End file.
